Scratch Beneath the Surface
by Ariele Dawntreader
Summary: Major A/U: before frieza, bulma and vegeta meet when vegeta first comes to earth.. blah blah blah.. i'm not good at summaries! ^_^ just read it
1. Nice to Meet You, TOO!

A/N: This is a **major** A/U fic that takes place before the Frieza saga, right around the time Bejiita Ouji first comes to Earth with Nappa. I have absolutely no idea what everyone's ages should be.. so let's just say they're kinda young. ^_^

~ Scratch Beneath the Surface ~

Chapter One

"Bejiita! Come and have a look at this!" Nappa yelled to his friend. The blue-haired earthling crossed her arms as she sat curled on the ground and tried to look tough, despite the fact that she had just witnessed almost everyone on the street be obliterated by this ugly, obnoxious man. Tears threatened to overflow from her blue orbs, but she kept herself in check and held them back—she'd sooner die than let this assholes have their way.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy over here!" Bejiita finished blowing up a small post office about forty yards away. Bulma flinched at the sounds of screams and the shaking of the earth beneath her. 

"It's just that there's an interesting female over here. I thought you might want to see her, that's all." Nappa yelled back to the ouji. Bejiita turned around and looked at the two of them,

"Interesting? She's an earthling, Nappa! Why the **hell **would I care?" He aimed his arm towards another building in the distance and blew it to pieces in annoyance.

"So should I kill her?" He called back, slightly disappointed. Bejiita paused for a moment before blowing up a statue, and then he smirked,

"No. Take her along with us. It's been a little while since I've been with a woman."

Bulma opened her mouth to protest when Nappa picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, "Urrgh! No you don't! Put me down!" She pounded her small fists onto the Saiya-jin's back. He merely chuckled,

"You're not going to get anywhere, missy. So if I were you, I'd pipe down."

She continued to smack and hit him until her hands and arms hurt, "I'll never pipe down, you bastard! I'll do what I want! I'm nobody's slave! Now put me DOWN!"

Nappa just shook his head, "Whatever, wench." He carried her over to Bejiita and threw her down onto the ground, knocking her unconscious. "Fine with me if we take her, but if you want her, you—" He broke off, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't be bossing around his prince. "Uhh, you can have her whenever you want, sir. After all, I don't think she's, uh, my type."

Bejiita smirked, "Why, how thoughtful of you, Nappa." He looked around at the destruction they had both caused in this pitiful town, and saw some fleeing earthlings a few hundred yards away. "Just for that, why don't you go get yourself a little toy, hmm?" He paused and put a death grip around the officer's upper arm, "But, Nappa. . ." He started. Nappa flinched,

"Yes, sir?"

"Do me a favor and **ask **before rendering prisoners unconscious from now on. Do remember the inhabitants of this planet are rather weak—it might take another hour for her to wake up. That doesn't make me very happy." He squeezed the other Saiya-jin's arm once more and then let go. Nappa let out a breath of pent up pain and then nodded,

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Bulma woke up in an unmade bed in a small hotel room with an incredible headache. She touched her head and flinched when a bolt of pain struck her. Her fingers felt sticky; she looked at them—blood. _Dammit! Those bastards, I'll—_

"Why, I see you're awake, earthling," Bejiita's voice struck fear down her spine and she froze. She gulped, but didn't have to turn around to look at him—he was before her in a flash of speed. "Your recovery time wasn't that bad, you know. Only an hour." He paused and then chuckled at her expression. He ran a finger down her jaw, only to have his hand slapped away by Bulma, who also recoiled into a ball on the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't touch me you murderer! I know who you are! And my friend Goku's coming back to beat your ass, so don't get too comfortable!"

Her comment earned her a hearty laugh from Bejiita, 

"_Really? _I'm shaking!" He laughed some more, but then stopped and crossed his arms, "But you know that wasn't very wise of you to hit me. You see, I'm the prince of the most powerful race in the universe, and I don't take things like that lightly. You're the lower species— you obey me. It's that simple. Now," He walked to the other side of the bed where she was sitting, "Why not get to know each other a little better, eh?" He went to grab her waist, but she wriggled free, and leapt to the other side of the room,

"Let's not and say we did, thanks! Listen, Mr. Prince-of-everything, you may think you're the shit, but I beg to differ. You lay one hand on me and you'll be sorry!" 

Bejiita stood still now, truly shocked. How could this—this _earthling _even find the courage to challenge him, the Saiya-jin no Ouji?! He crossed his arms over his bare chest in thought. _It might take a while. . . but I'll break her. This could get interesting. _

"All right then, earthling. Have it your way for now, but I'll be back." And with that he left, completely unsure of his next move. Bulma's mind reeled. _He was absolutely. . . delicious! Besides the fact that he just killed a bunch of innocent people and destroyed the town, he's everything I ever wanted in. . . Oh, KAMI, Bulma! Stop it! He's a murderer! So what if he's.. he's.. _

"Mmhmf!" She muttered her frustration and sat down again on the bed, feeling dizzy again. She'd gone through quite an ordeal. . . . After all, she'd find some way out of this; she'd get away from these madmen. . . she had to.

* * * * * * * *

A/N2: Soooo? How'd ya like? Please review, it'd be much appreciated! Thank you and have a nice day. .. (yes I'm very strange, but don't let that scare you away from reading the next chapter!) ^_^ Ja ne!! ~ Moon


	2. Nani?!

A/N: Ok, well apparently there was some confusion over how Vegeta's name is spelled in Japanese, (which is the way I'm referring to him in this fic,) but in reality I am spelling it correctly. There is no 'V' or 'Va' sound in Japanese, and the last time I looked at my sister's Vegeta action figure box, the first Hiragana symbol on it was the 'Be' symbol. ^_^ So. . . yeeah.. Now that's settled. Enjoy the chapter!

Thank ye very much for the reviews ^_^ 

****

~ Scratch Beneath the Surface ~

Chapter 2

Bejiita walked into Bulma's bedroom that night and found her asleep on the floor. He grunted, _At least she knows where her place is. _He chuckled to himself quietly, but then his eye twitched in sudden realization. _No. Her **place **is in my **bed. **_He sat down on the bed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. _There's just no control anymore. . . There's just no choice. I have to get stronger. I must! . . . so much at stake. . . And there's that freak of nature to consider. What's its name?_

"And by the way, my name is Bulma, Mr. Prince, so you can stop calling me that affectionate little nickname, 'earthling.'" She was awake and . . . talking to him like he was a low-class soldier! Bejiita rose slowly, but then spun around to face her, rage bubbling up from his stomach,

"Goddammit, woman! That's the last time you speak to me as an equal!" He punched his fist into the wall to emphasize his point, but Bulma only winced. She shrugged,

"Whatever," Her voice wavered only a little and she pretended that she was unaffected by his action. She faced away from him to look out the small window; "It seems to me that _somebody's _a little grumpy today. Perhaps some anger management classes would do you good?" She said, the mischievous side of her beginning to overtake the rational one. "I bet that underneath that façade of teenage angst and murderous rage there's really a fun-loving guy." She laughed, but when she turned to see the look on Bejiita's face she stopped. He grabbed her roughly, pinning her unmovable to the wall. She squirmed, but to no avail.

"Very funny, onna. But I'm not looking for a female with a sense of humor!" He spat, and then squeezed her waist and backside painfully. Bulma grunted,

"Well . . . that's . . . obvious." She paused, taking a breath, "So in that case I guess you should just let me go, shouldn't you . . . Mr. Prince?" She tried to wiggle free, again losing the battle. He smirked,

"That's just what you would like me to do, isn't it?" He cooed. Bulma gulped in fear, but at the same time she was enjoying his closeness way too much. _Get a hold of yourself, Bulma! Come on! _She put a smirk on her own face,

"_Yes_." She said sweetly and brought a hand up from her side and stroked his cheek and then smiled. To her surprise, he groaned. She took away her hand. 

__

What is it about this baka earthling? He growled aloud and peeled Bulma off the wall, tossing her onto the bed. "No." He said simply, beginning an assault on her neck with his mouth. Bulma clutched his arms and back suddenly, gasping. His touch was . . . was intoxicating. _No, no no! You can't let this happen, Bulma! He's a murderer, he just wants your body. He—. _Bejiita began to caress her back, making her muscles relaxed . . . making her want to melt. But her stubbornness kicked in again, and she began to struggle against him. She managed to crawl out of his grasp, moving to the side. When she did so, his arms shook and he almost collapsed onto the bed. _What in Kami's name is wrong with him? _Bulma moved out of his way and pushed him back down on the sheets when he tried to get up again, and then poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey—" 

Bejiita winced at her informal address to him. She decided she would pay him some respect; after all, he hadn't raped her . . . yet.

"Hey, Prince Bejiita, what's wrong? I bet it was me," She grinned, "I have that affect on men, you know." But then she frowned when he continued to stare at her for no apparent reason at all. "What's wrong with—" She was cut off when his leg knocked her off balance from below and she fell on him with a grunt. He pulled her up quickly and kissed her, this time on her mouth and she was rendered speechless once again.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N 2: So I bet you're like, "what the hell is going on?" ^_^ I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise more soon- I'm thinking around Friday or Saturdayish. Then you'll find out where I'm going with all this and what's going to happen.. and blah blah blah. ^_^ Do review and tell me what you think. Bai bai! ~Moon


End file.
